It's Your Turn, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: It is Skye's turn to fall sick. Will Ward be a good nurse or will he leave her?


**Hey**,... I am sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews personally. But please know that your words makes my SkyeWard world rocks! Thank you to **Hotchocolate329, Belle97, Bonnie Radcliffe, plainmnmemy, DrawnToDarkness, Operative CG16, fanfictionated, Aqua Mage, Burning Ocean, Wolf's Edge, Jerseycaramel, Elzangel, emmy-kent, J, Ealasaid-Una, guests and everyone** for reading my ff.

I have received many requests for a sequel where Skye gets sick and Ward takes care of her, with different interesting angles and ideas. I've tried a few and this is what I have to offer. I hope you will all be entertained by it. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer** : Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D? What is that? I can't own if I don't know, right?

**Summary** : Guess who plays nurse when Skye is sick.

xox

"What the hell were you thinking?

"I beg for you to be more specific. Because I have done my fair share of screw ups since you kidnapped me." Skye tipped her head up at her Supervising Officer as he stood an inch in front of her.

"Going on a mission when you know you are sick?"

"Ahh! That one."

"Yeah! That one!"

Ward followed her into her room through the adjoining door between their assigned rooms at the hotel they were staying. It wasn't usual that agents were assigned adjoining rooms, but due to the error by the hotel reservations, Ward and Skye were given one. He stood towering over her as she sat on the king size bed, sniffling into a piece of tissue.

Earlier at the bar, she had come to him and offered a shoulder if he wanted to talk. He knew something was off when the hand that she lay on his arm was warmer than it should be. Her visibly swallowing and clearing her throat between sentences increased his suspicions. Her arms hugging her body as she walked away confirmed his thoughts.

His Rookie is sick.

He wanted to yell at her there and then. But he called on his training and cool himself considerably, which was not easy. Especially where his Rookie was concerned. He finished his drink and followed her up right after.

He waved at May as he walked pass her opened door and entered his room several doors away (**AN** : YES!). Shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the bed, which was uncharacteristic of his usual neat habit, he unlocked his side of the adjoining door and ordered for Skye to open on the other side. His control snapped upon seeing her in her over-sized shirt and shivering as she stood in front of him.

"I know it is hard for you to believe. But..." she sneezed into the tissue that she had in her hand. "But I was actually trying to safe your butt, Sir."

"You could have compromised the mission."

"Could have. That's the code word." She scooted down on the bed and curled under the blankets. "Don't worry, Jemma stocked me up with some major flu concoction before we left."

"I don't need to sit on you and shove them down your throat or get Simmons to jab you, do I?"

"I'm not like you." she glared at him from under her blankets. "I had just taken my dose when you yelled to open the door."

He sat down by her curled legs and cupped her jaw. Hot. He slipped his hand under the blanket.

"Hey!"

"Shhh! I just want to feel your hands and feet."

Skye pulled her hands up and grasped one of his.

"Cold. Icy cold." then she moaned. "Hmmm... Yours are so nice and warm."

"Don't you have anything warmer than this?" His tugged at her t-shirt.

"Let's see. In between grabbing," she coughed, "gears for the mission. Stocking up on basic survival what nots. Searching and reading up on facts in relation to whatever we were going in for," she coughed again. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to organize a suitable wardrobe for the journey."

"You just can't stop talking, can you?"

"Didn't you like apologized for that, down in the bar, just now?" she shivered and curled deeper into the blankets.

Sighing, he left her to return to his room.

Skye had just closed her eyes for a minute when she felt a weight settling beside her and her blankets pulled away.

"I'm cold!" She complained.

"Sit up."

When she complied, Grant slipped his hoodie over her head and held the hem to let her arms slipped through the sleeves. Ward reached over and gently helped to arrange her hair out from under the warm material. He then motioned for her legs to rest across his lap. He slipped on his socks on her feet. Skye stood and pulled the hoodie down her body. It reached down to her knees.

"Great." she huffed. "All I need is a pointed cap and belt and I'll look like a garden gnome."

"A cute garden gnome." he replied as he lifted the blankets and signaled her to get into bed.

"You saying I'm short and fat?" she rasped.

"Not fat." he smirked when he added. "Just short."

Skye gasped and smacked his bicep as she climbed back to bed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ward tucked the blankets around her and framed her face between his palms. A frown marred his brows.

"You going to be ok, Skye?" he asked with his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah." she replied with a smile to ease his worry. "You had the flu a few weeks back. You know how it went."

"You got this from me didn't you?" he traced a finger along the side of her face. "You shouldn't have taken care of me like you did."

"You said you wouldn't ever turn your back on me," she grasped his fingers and gave it a squeeze. "Why would I turn my back on you?"

He gazed at her for a long time before lifting her fingers to his lips.

xox

Ward was jared awake when he felt a restless movement against him.

Earlier, after his shower and checking in with Coulson, Ward had returned to Skye's room to check on her. His Rookie was in a fitful sleep. She hugged her body tight and pulled the blankets tighter around her. She was moaning and pushing her face into the pillow.

Ward immediately climbed onto the bed and scooped her to him from behind. He held her against him just like she had when he was sick, and gently massaged her scalp. Skye had moaned his name in her sleep. He soothed her with soft words and tenderly drew circles at her temples to ease her pain. She had fallen back to sleep a few moments later.

Skye was now pushing against him. She kicked off the blanket and socks before struggling to get out of the hoodie.

"Skye? What's wrong?"

"Hot." she rasped. "Too hot."

Ward help her out of his hoodie and fingered her hair back from her face.

"I'll get you some water ok?"

Skye nodded and sat restlessly on the bed.

Ward came back with water and a thermometer. He checked her temperature before she gulped down the water.

"39.9 deg." he took the bottle she handed him and cupped her face. "Baby, you are burning up. I go get Simmons."

Skye grabbed his arm when as he turn to leave the bed.

"No." she swallowed. "No need."

"But Skye..."

"Shower." Skye rasped between clenched teeth.

"What?"

"I need a shower."

"But..."

"Don't worry," she used his arm as leverage to get off the bed. "Done this loads of times."

"I'll help you."

She coughed and raised her finger at him. "Nuh-uh. You stay put Mister."

"Come on Skye, it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."

"Whoa! Too much info, Dude!" she covered her ears. "Besides, just because I have seen you, doesn't mean you have to see me."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh shoot! Did I say that out loud?" she quickly walked towards the bathroom as fast as her fever ruled body allowed.

"When...? Where...?" he sounded confused. "My God! You used that damn glasses on me didn't you?"

"Just my luck. The robot is a quick thinker." she mumbled.

"I'm coming in." he came for her as she entered the bathroom.

"No. You are not!"

"Skye..."

She stop him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Grant, please. I've done this every time I get sick. I'll be ok. I won't fall or anything."

Ward stared down at her before finally conceded.

"Don't lock the door."

"Don't peep."

He smirked with pure evil.

"Perv.'

"You peeped first, Rookie."

xox

While Skye was in the shower, Ward had ordered room service. He wanted Skye to have some food before taking her medicine again. As soon as she emerged from the bathroom, Ward had arranged her on the small couch. He rested her back against the arm and have her legs stretched out. He checked her temperature and nodded approval at the considerably lowered reading.

He then removed the towel she had around her hair and settle the damn tresses around her shoulders before handing her a plate of sandwiches. He lifted Skye's legs and settled down on the other end of the couch before laying them across his lap. He reached for the tv remote and scanned for something to watch.

Ward slouched lower and Skye's legs ended up resting on his abs. When Skye stiffened at the position, he gently massage her foot and nodded at her to eat. In between their companionable silence and the soft toned down volume of the tv, Skye would reach over and fed him his share of the sandwiches.

With their sandwiches eaten and her pills taken, he turned to her after putting the plates away, "Ready to lie back down?"

Skye nodded and moved to stand. He surprised her by scooping her bridal style and lay her gently against the pillows. A cool hand touched the side of her neck.

"You're still warm."

"Yeah. But it's better than just now." she smile assuringly. "Don't worry ok?"

He nodded and placed a soft kiss against her forehead before leaving the room. He came back with pillows under his arm even before she could read anything into the kiss.

He arranged the pillows and slipped in beside her. Without any word, he enveloped her soft form to rest against the firm plane of his body. His fingers began their hypnotic ministration as he fingered the silky strands. Skye snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Grant?" Skye whispered against his neck.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

'What do you mean?" he fingers stilled against her hair.

"Something is not right. What is it?"

She tilted her head up to look into his pensive eyes. "Tell me."

"I couldn't help thinking of you being sick and all alone."

Skye couldn't fathom a reasonable answer to reply him.

"I couldn't help thinking what would happen if Coulson had made you leave." he traced her eyebrow and let his eyes followed his touch as they lingered down to her neck. "I wouldn't have known the truth about you."

"I lied to you."

"I know." his thumb touched her warm lips. "And I can't make myself hate you." he lifted her gaze to her. "I couldn't Skye. No matter how much I wanted to."

Ward gingerly cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him. He only meant to give her a gently kiss, but her warm fevered lips threw all rational thoughts aside and he immediately deepened the kiss. At her gasped, he thrust his tongue inside and mated with hers.

He groaned when she moaned. The kiss turned hot and consuming that Ward was spiraling out of control. He knew the danger he was in but he couldn't make himself stop from the mind blowing kiss they were sharing. His mouth slanted against Skye's again and again as she took him to incredible heights that he had never experienced.

His lips left hers to trailed and explore her neck which have been a major distraction whenever she was near. He nipped at her smooth skin and pressed hot kisses down the column of her neck. Her nails digging into his back only heightened his need for her. He couldn't get enough of her and rolled until he was on top of her.

Only when she whimpered and she body shook with shiver that he released her.

"Skye..." his breathing erratic as he held face in his hands. His eyes searching hers. He felt her heartbeat beating wildly as his between them. "Baby, Skye, I'm so sorry..."

Skye lifted her finger and placed it on his lips.

"No." she replaced her finger with her soft lips. "We both knew this would happen. I want it to happen." she traced his lips as her eyes pleaded. "Please don't be sorry, Grant."

Their breathing was still uneven and unsteady. He shook his head and lead out a smile of relief as he took her fingers and kissed each one of them softly.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I'm just sorry that you are not feeling too great and I ravished you."

"Oh?"

"Hmmm-mmm." he nodded. "And Skye?" he lifted her chin. "I want it to happen too."

"So what's stopping you?" she smiled mischievously.

"I don't want to weaken you any further than you are, right now. You are having flu, Baby."

"Baby?" she arched her brow.

"Baby? I mean Rookie."

She giggled when a blush crept up his neck. Then an evil grin grazed her lips.

"What?" Ward raised his body off her when he saw her eyes. "Oh no! Is this one of your bad girl shenanigans Simmons was talking about?"

"You will like my bad girl shenanigans."

Skye cupped the back of his neck and and pulled him down. She whispered a vivid, wicked, scandalous but incredibly tempting picture of what she'll do to him in his ear.

"We can do that?" His eyes widened in total excitement. "Really?!"

"You think that punching bag of yours is only good for one thing?"

**THE END**

Right, as soon as you all get your minds off the punching bag, would you please drop me a note? Thanks for reading.


End file.
